


Episode 3

by Sevensmommy



Series: Never Say Never (Jo and Alex) mini series [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy





	Episode 3

It had been a few days since the almost kiss and really it was driving both of the crazy cause they were building up the kiss to something that was much bigger than either of them thought it would be.

 

“I must be going out of my mind.” Jo said to herself when she saw Alex was up chatting up some nurse.

 

“Why do you say that Dr. Wilson?” Meredith Shepherd asked her cause she was standing right next to her filling out some paperwork.

 

“Ah I was just thinking out loud Dr. Shepherd.” Jo said trying to hide the blush that she felt creeping up her neck at being caught.

 

Meredith looked at where Jo was looking and shakes her head. “You have feeling for Alex don’t you?”

 

Jo was going to say no but then she shakes her head yes. “Look it doesn’t matter. He is full of himself and thinks he is god’s gift to women. It wouldn’t work with us anyway.”

 

Meredith shakes her head at this but doesn’t say anything. She knew Alex likes Jo too but is afraid to let anyone close to him for fear they will just walk out on him like Izzie did. Mer decided there and then she would find a way that they both had to work together till they could see how perfect they are for each other. She would get Cristina and Derek to help her.

 

“Well alright then Dr. Wilson what say we go back to work and see if we can save some lives today?” Meredith said to Jo.

 

“Right away Dr. Shepherd.” Jo said as she looked back at Alex one last time to see him looking right back at her. He had a look in his eyes that she couldn’t read and so she just turned around and followed after Meredith.


End file.
